Bitten
by cupcakeinaonezie
Summary: I stare into the cold eyes of my predator. My whole life flashes in front of me. Every part of my body screams for help. Will someone come to save me? If they are I wish they'd hurry...I can't hold on for much longer.


I stare into the wild, cold eyes of my predator. I can feel everything. Every cell in my blood racing through my veins. My weapons burnt and smashed to a thousand pieces on the ground, as if they had been made of glass. My arms are pinned to my side. Every part of me desperately screams for help as he draws nearer and nearer. Soon he is so close I can practically feel the ice temperatures of his body. His snowy skin gleams in the moonlight. I see a flash of brilliant white as his fangs come out, piecing his lower lip. A trickle of blood makes it's way slowly down his chin. I can smell the blood. It smells metallic making my stomach uneasy. My silver dagger in the vampire's hand catches on my sleeve. He yanks it up with incredible force, ripping my sleeve in half. The predator's eyes come slowly back to mine. I see myself reflected in them. I look pale and scared. The predator gets closer and closer. Soon his mouth is just above my collar bone. I smell the sweet scent of vampire. My breathing has gone shallow. I have become completely paralyzed. Frightened that if I move he will strike. I take a breath in and...he does it. I He sinks his pearly white teeth in. I try to scream but it comes out as a low moan. I can feel him starting to take my blood in. My knees can no longer support my weight, I sink to the floor. He follows me down. Everything goes blurry. I see my whole life flash in front of me. The darkness starts at the edge of my vision, it starts to creep in. I'm losing all of my senses. It seems my brain starting to stop functioning. I can no longer identify anything. The blurriness grows stronger. So does the darkness. I feel it burrowing into my very skin.

I arch my back. Wanting more of the addictive tingly feeling all over my skin. The darkness is comforting, warm, safe. I begin to relax my head drops onto the ground. The darkness is overtaking me...so good..so ...so. Suddenly the predator is pulled off me. The darkness is still coming though, taking over my body. I feel like im floating. There is no me left, only the darkness and I'm sinking in it...sinking...sinking.

_Three hours later._

My eyes fly open. The darkness is still there but cold and damp. I have a crushing feeling in my stomach. My mouth is dry. I need to get out of this dark. I don't like it. I punch my hand up into it. It shifts. I claw the darkness out of my way. Fighting for freedom. My hand bursts out. I have done it. I push the other one through then pull myself up. Then I catch a scent. A sweet sticky scent. I need it. I follow it using my legs to push myself towards it. I have never wanted anything so bad. Something sharp pricks my bottom lip. I have found where the smell is coming from. I lunge myself at it, Using my hands and thighs to trap it. I squeeze and I hear a squeak and bones breaking. Before I know it, I have sunken my teeth into something furry, and the smell becomes reality on my tongue. I can't get enough. It's like a drug. I can't stop. It's running out. I try sinking my teeth in further. But it's gone. I sigh and drop whatever it was. I can see now that it was a deer. It's glassy eye is staring up at me. I know it's gross but it was so good. I can see two puncture marks on it's side. I shiver. But I am not cold. I bring my hand up to my mouth. I feel two long pointy teeth. I know what I am. _I'm a vampire. _I run, as fast as I can. Trying to run from this terrible thing that has happened to me. I run blindly into a forrest. The strong smell of trees tells me so. I'm running and running then suddenly..._Bash!_ I hear a muffled grunt and were both falling to the ground. I land on top of the figure and it grunts again as my weight lands on it. It's lucky i'm no longer hungry, this figure smells amazing, and strangely familiar. It pushes me off itself and stands. It's wearing a long midnight blue robe with a large hood covering it's face. It reaches out to help me up. I see that this figure has human hands... I don't know about the rest. I take it's warm hand and it hauls me to my feet. I realize we are quite close. I take a step back.

" who are you" I ask

" You don't recognize me...darling?

I gasp as I recognize him. He lowers his hood and it reveals a mass of glittery, sparkly, black spikes. It's Magnus! I throw myself onto him. My arms wrapping around his perfect neck.

" Alec! are you ok?"

" no Magnus! I am defiantly NOT all right! I'm a vampire!"

If I was human I would be on the verge of tears.

" Alec?"

"no" I pull myself out of his grip and turn around, my back facing him.

" Alec, it's alright"

" No! it's not ok! how can you love me now? I'm a monster"

He comes up behind me and wraps his arms around me. Pulling me into the warm and safe of his chest.

" Alec, I will always love you no matter what you are"

" how?"

" because your heart may have stopped, but it has not changed"

I look down at my chest. Magnus's arms had wrapped around it. I turn in his arms to look at him.

" always?"

"always"

**Thanks for reading! read my other story " Is this love?" for more Malec! Follow and reviews would be greatly appreciated! thanks again! Miss Cupcakeinaonezie! Peace out!**


End file.
